


Always

by Lucifer_Jadezexus373



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Hot, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Jadezexus373/pseuds/Lucifer_Jadezexus373
Summary: Scott and Tessa after getting home from the games. Just a one-shot, basically just sex. I'm not even going to pretend there's a plot here.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> These two are so fun to write. Let me know what you think!

Tessa opened the door, not at all surprised to see Scott standing there, puppy dog eyes and messy hair. A bit sleep deprived, but no matter what he looked like the sincerity was the same, the honesty and the emotion. He never had been good at hiding his feelings, especially not from her, and looking at him in her doorway Tessa was certain that Scott wasn’t there to talk.

“Scott, what’s up?” she stepped aside, easily inviting him in.

His eyes searched hers desperately, trying to dive into her mind, into her heart. “Tess…” he started, realizing he had absolutely no idea what he planned on saying to her. “I love you,” he decided on, because it was one thing he had always known, beyond a shadow of a doubt.

“I know,” she said, pulling him into a hug. “I love you too,” It was so abrupt, so fast, they had only recently gotten home. Tessa understood it though, to an extent. They were done competing together, and even though they would be seeing a whole lot of each other for the foreseeable future, they still felt the freedom to open up the more personal side of their relationship.

Scott pulled away from the closeness of the hug, only to tilt his head down into a soft kiss. Of course it wasn't the first time, they had kissed as children who didn’t know what it meant, as teens who knew even less, and even as adults more times than they liked to admit. So he planned to make the absolute most of it until she stopped him.

Almost taken aback by it, Tessa took a moment to process what was happening. She quickly settled into the chaste kiss though, not taking long to realize that she wanted much, much more than chaste kisses and hugs. 

“Dammit, Scott,” she said with a smile before deepening the kiss. Scott thought she was a fantastic kisser, and she was, but to be fair Scott thought everything about her was absolute perfection, and he always would. Tessa slowly worked her tongue into his mouth, her hands carding through his thick hair, and Scott knew he had made a good decision.

Scott whirled them around, hands aggressively picking her up. “Easy there, T,” he said softly as she pressed her hips against him. 

She didn’t respond, instead choosing to kiss him again as he carried her to the bedroom and set her down, breaking their kiss to take his shirt off. She held the eye contact though, smiling at him as she removed her top, knowing exactly what it was doing to him. Her hands went to his jeans, undoing the zipper before pulling them down and practically throwing him onto the bed. 

Laughing, Scott watched Tessa pounce on top of him, marveling for the millionth time at how gorgeous she was, a work of art, like poetry in motion. “God, Tessa,” he said in awe as she kissed his chest reverently. Of course, his physical perfection was not something new to her, but it still made her heart race. His chiseled features deserved to be kissed, and she wasn’t about to give him what he wanted without a little bit of teasing.

It took everything in his power not to pin her to the bed and fuck her into the mattress until she couldn’t feel anything anymore. Just watching her was pretty hot though, as she kissed her way down his torso. Placing open mouthed kisses across his stomach, sinking her teeth into his hip just hard enough to make him gasp. 

Looking up at him, Tessa eased his boxers down over his erection. “Fuck,” she whispered, raising her eyebrows. She was surprisingly forward, surprisingly confident, and Scott was beyond turned on by it. After stroking his dick a few times, Tessa licked her way up his shaft before taking it into her mouth. 

“Enough, T,” he said, after a few seconds, grabbing her by the hair and carefully pulling her head back. He wouldn’t have lasted much longer, and she still had far too many clothes on. “C’mere.”

She smiled as he hauled her back up the bed. Scott reached his arms around her, unclasping her bra as he kissed the smile off of her lips. She pressed herself even closer to them, hips moving against his erection as her breasts pressed into his chest. Getting a hand in-between them, Scott kneaded her breasts gently.

She gasped as he pinched her nipple, and deciding he wanted to hear more of that Scott rolled them over so he was on top. One hand went to her breast, the other slipped into her panties and teased the wetness of her throbbing pussy. 

“Good, Scott,” she managed between rushed breaths, wanting him to know how much she appreciated it. 

It wasn’t long then before she was writhing against his hand, searching for friction, forcing his fingers deeper. Scott continued to add pressure, as his mouth moved from her nipple up to her jaw, her mouth, her neck. Whispering in her ear like he always did. Telling her she was beautiful, telling her how hard he was going to fuck her, how she wouldn’t be able to walk when he was done. 

Tessa came quickly, fingers digging into his back. Scott tried and failed to keep her strong thighs from clamping shut, tightening around his arm as the walls of her cunt shuddered around his fingers, thumb still toying with her clit. Tessa’s breathing was rapid, out of control as she held onto him and came down from the weightless high of a good orgasm.

“That was so fucking hot,” he said, staring into Tessa's wide eyes as her breaths started to come more slowly. Part of her wanted to curl up in a ball, but it was Scott, and she couldn’t imagine ever being more comfortable with anyone in her entire life. So instead she just kissed him.

“Just give me a minute,” she said, as Scott pulled his hand away. 

“ ‘Course, T” he said, and before she had a chance to even process what he was doing his fingers, dripping with her cum, were in his mouth and she was sure she was going to implode. 

He saw it in her eyes, the moment he did it, how much it turned her on. And it was like a flip being switched inside of her. She pulled him aggressively towards her, kissing him instead of having to figure out what to say. For whatever reason, Tessa was completely unprepared to taste herself on his tongue, but it only made her want him closer, deeper. Before long she had her hand on his cock again, moving her hips in absolutely filthy ways. Her panties were gone in an instant and she was lining them up.

Then Scott’s hand caught her wrist, stopping her effectively. “Condom, Tess,” he said, and it wasn’t a question.

She pouted, not aware enough in that moment to be glad that one of them had been capable of thinking. Instead, she was just annoyed that she had to wait. “Bathroom, middle drawer,” she said, reluctantly. 

As soon as he got up, she hated the feeling of not having him there, the lack of him. Considering all she wanted was to be as close to him as possible, his absence felt enormous. Thankfully, he was back as soon as he left, on top of her and already rolling the condom onto his hard dick. 

He kissed her deeply, savoring the flavor of her mouth as he pushed his cock deep into her warmth. It had been a long time for him, and even though she was all warmed up she still felt tight as fuck. He hissed appreciatively at the feeling, waiting for her to adjust before starting to move. “Okay?” he asked, checking in when her nails dug into his back.

“Yeah. It’s just a lot,” she struggled to get the words out around a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Scott was big, and it had been longer than she liked to admit since she had been with anyone, so it was no surprise that it took her a moment to get used to the feeling of him inside of her. 

When he started moving though, everything came together. Completely synchronized, effortlessly together, they were breathing as one, hearts beating as one. Her green eyes glowed in the iridescent light as lust blown pupils eclipsed her irises. Scott latched on to every single detail, watching her as if she was the center of the universe. From the way she bit her lip to the way she shuddered around his cock to the way she moaned his name. 

They had never been so close before, it felt like the culmination of a lifetime of feelings and tension. Tessa didn’t think anything had ever felt so right. Her fingers tangled in his hair, keeping her grounded to reality. He kept a slow pace to begin with, and as the pace sped up the noises they both were making became more uncontrollable. 

“Scott,” she groaned, and he realized in that moment he wanted to hear her say his name like that for the rest of their lives. Now that they had taken this step in their relationship, he didn't think he could ever go back. 

It’s never felt this good with anyone before, not even close. Tessa wasn't sure if that was because Scott knew what she was thinking before she did, or if it was just because of how much she loved him. There was, of course, the fact that Scott was in better physical shape than just about anyone she had met. Not that she was able to dwell on that too much, not when he was holding her down on her bed, dick pumping in and out of her throbbing pussy.

“God, you’re so tight,” he whispered into her ear, voice hitching. 

Her legs were wrapped around his thighs, hands still roaming his torso as she did everything she could just to get him closer, all she wanted was to have him closer. Years of wishing she could have him like this made it just that much better. When he felt himself getting closer, speeding up, he lowered a hand to her clit, making sure he took her with him. 

“Come on, T. Cum for me,” he whispered, feeling how close she was.

That did it, there was no way Tessa could possibly have made it last any longer after that. “Scott!” she gasped as she came, eyes shutting as she arched her back up off of the bed. 

The walls of her cunt tightening around him was enough to push Scott over the edge, so he wasn’t far behind. Shuddering, he let most of his weight fall on her, letting out sounds that he was way too far gone to be embarrassed about. Somewhere in the absolute fucking pleasure Tessa was hit by how much she loved him and it brought her to the verge of tears as she recovered from her orgasm. 

They were still for a moment, before she started to get uncomfortable. “Scotty,” she said, nudging him, laughing when he refused to move. “C’mon,” she said, 

“Tired,” he murmured, reveling in the amused glint in her eyes. He rolled off of her anyway though, and by the time he was cleaned up Tessa was already snuggled up under the covers.

When Scott got into bed next to her, part of Tessa wanted to just be wrapped up in his arms forever, but she also knew that they had a lot to talk about. “Scott…” she started turning his head towards hers. Before she could continue he interrupted her.

“Tomorrow, T. Whatever it is we can talk tomorrow. Just you an me, right now. Okay?” he looked down at her, hoping it was enough to comfort her. 

She nodded, kissing him gently. “I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too, always,” as he said it, he pulled her close again, and it wasn’t long before they were both sound asleep.


End file.
